


After the First Day

by KanadianWriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Daughter Luz, Family, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Heartwarming, Humor, Mom Eda, Mother-Daughter Relationship, School, after episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanadianWriter/pseuds/KanadianWriter
Summary: After a long and quiet day at The Owl House, it was time for Eda to pick up Luz from her first day at magic school, but what she learns upon getting there is hardly what she expected.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234
Collections: Eda and Luz are family





	After the First Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story takes place sometime after Episode 13 of The Owl House, so if you want to understand certain things, it's best you watch it and the previous episodes first.

Eda flew on her staff above the forest below, her grey hair and red dress waving behind her as she takes in the breeze she felt on her face, as well as the orange hue of the sky created by the setting sun. She breathed, the air filling her lungs; flying always brought a smile to her face; she truly felt free up here, nobody to hold her down, no care in the world if people saw her; not even the Emperor's Coven made her afraid.

But Eda wasn't flying around just for the fun of it. No, she had something important to do this afternoon. She guided her staff down, landing on the stone pavement leading between nine colorful banners to a grandiose building ahead: Hexside School. She groaned.

Oh, how she loathed the place. Ever since she was a young girl, this place was her worst nightmare; students blindly obeying teachers and staff, exams that only gave her headaches, and worst of all they only let you learn one out of nine possible magic types. Words could not describe how desperately she wanted to bend the rules a bit, learning all nine instead of limiting herself; limitations were not her style.

Eda saw herself as more of a "bad girl", and she snickered upon remembering the thousands of pranks she caused and the rules she had broken during her time here; she may not have finished school, but darn her soul if she didn't have a good time making all the teachers pull their hairs out. She would rather continue collecting trash for her market stand than come back here, and she never did come back.

At least, she thought she wouldn't come back.

 _Snap out of it, Eda…_ she thought to herself, staring at her watch. _Remember, you're here for her_.

Right on time, students began pouring out of the front door to the school, some breaking off into smaller groups and others sitting by the front stairs, chatting with each other. Eda could not hear their voices and could barely make out their faces; the most prominent thing she could see was the track colors of their uniform sleeves. Eda squinted, her eyes darting left and right to each and every student coming out. Finally, she caught a glimpse of a girl with tanned skin and brown hair walking through the crowd. Once Eda barely made out the round ears, she smiled, waving to her. The girl seemed to have spotted her, as she ran toward her.

"Eda!" She skidded to a halt right in front of her, bouncing on her heels. "Eda, Eda, Eda! Thishasbeenthebestdayofmylifeyouwon'tbelievewhatjust-!"

"Whoa, slow down, kiddo!" Eda placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, and she could feel her practically vibrating. "First of all, what are you wearing?" Only now did Eda notice the multi-colored arm and leg sleeves on the girl's outfit. This couldn't be right; students are only allowed to study one track, and their outfits should reflect that. _Maybe she got paint over it by accident?_

"Huh? Oh! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" The girl grabbed Eda's arms, gripping tightly. "Principal Bump is letting me study all nine tracks!"

Eda blinked. "What?"

"You heard me! All nine! I couldn't decide between any of them, so I'm going all out!" The girl ended her statement with what Eda believed was supposed to be a "cool" pose, crossing her arms and a smirk on her face.

Eda laughed, occasionally snorting. "Luz, you can stop joking now. Everyone knows you can't study all nine." She let go to wipe her tear-stained eyes.

"But it's true! Why else would I look like a walking rainbow?"

The laughing stopped, the girl's words repeating in her head. Eda stared at the outfit, perplexed. _Is it not paint?_ _Is she really in all nine?_ As if Luz could read her mind, she dug out and showed her all the notebooks she had in her backpack, each with writings about different types of magic than the others. _No, it–…this can't be possible! How did she–?_

Suddenly, Eda heard the pitter-patter of footsteps approaching them, both her and Luz turning their gaze to find a small black, furry creature with a skull for a head running on all fours to them.

"Eda! Luz!" The creature hugged Luz's leg. "That principal guy hit me with a broom and sent me away from my students!"

Luz gasped. "King! There you are!"

"Wait, what students," Eda asked. "More importantly, what are you doing here!?"

"Hey, I was hungry!"

"What does that have to do with _–_?" Eda groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Y'know what, let's just head home. Luz can tell me about her day on the way."

"But what about _my_ day!?"

Eda grew a sly smirk. "If I had to guess, you got yourself into trouble trying to find 'minions' or food or something. You're getting too predictable, Mr. Wiggles."

King growled, hopping on the front of the staff with a huff, while Luz sat in between him and the older witch. Soon, they were flying again, heading back to the Owl House.

* * *

Eda did not try to stop Luz as she told her story about her day at Hexside, figuring she should just listen, so the girl didn't feel the need to tell it again. Yet, as Luz went on about getting sent to the Detention Track, meeting her new friends who praised Eda like a goddess–and rightfully so, and even fighting a monster that drained the magic out of witches, it only made her smile.

"...and so," Luz said dramatically, "we defeated the basilisk using our extraordinary teamwork skills, and I convinced Principal Bump to let us study more than one track! Viney got to do healing and beast-keeping, Jerbo got to do abominations and plants, and Barcus got to do potions and oracle! I already told you what happened to me!"

"And this was all done in one day? You really are a rascal, aren't you?" Eda ruffled Luz's hair, making her giggle. "I'm glad you didn't stick to just one coven, but if I were in your place, I would've threatened to burn Bump's underwear to give him some motivation, or maybe just to mess with him."

"Eda, that would've made him expel me."

"Then you could've threatened to burn him if he didn't allow you back." Luz groaned, and that made Eda chuckle.

The sun continued to set, and the trio could see the house in the distance. Eda guided her staff downward, landing on the grass as they arrived at the entrance, where a familiar owl-like face on the door was waiting.

"Hoot! Hoot!" The owl shouted, his high-pitched, scratchy voice ringing in Eda's ears. "She's finally back! I've missed you, Luz!"

Luz walked up and patted the door. "Aw, thank you, Hooty."

"Oh, since you're back, do you wanna know what I did today? There was this big _–_!"

King groaned. "Can we please go inside now? I don't wanna deal with Mr. Screechy here."

"Hey, it's a good story! As I was saying, there was this big cloud in the sky, and it was in the shape of a _–_!" The trio quickly opened the door, walking inside and closing it behind him, muffling Hooty's voice.

"Anyway," King began, clearing his throat, "I'm going to take a nap. Do not disturb me, or I shall–!"

Eda rolled her eyes. "'Send your minions to attack us.' We know."

"Very good! In that case, I shall leave for my quarters!" King made his way up the stairs, seeking a napping spot, leaving Eda and Luz along in the living room.

"So," Luz said, staring at Eda with a giddy expression, "what do you think will happen tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Eda crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised. "At school?"

"Yeah! Now that I'm in all nine covens, imagine how much I could do there! _Dios mío_!" Luz paced back and forth, a pep in her step. "I could learn how to care for carnivorous plants with Willow, or I could talk to a copy of myself with Gus, make an abomination with Amity, learn to play a lyre like a rock guitar, and–!"

Eda raised a hand, stopping the girl.

"Kid, save it for when those days actually come." Luz stopped pacing, a puzzled look on her face. "In any case, I'm going to have a rest too before I make dinner." Eda began walking towards the stairs.

"Wait! What about my homework?"

Eda stopped, turning around. "Homework?"

Luz held out her books. "Yeah, one is for potions. I…want to learn how to make a fog brew properly this time. The other is for oracle, where–"

"Kid, I can help you with potions, but how do you expect me to help you with oracle magic? I may be the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles, but I never studied in all nine tracks like you did."

"But you wanted to, didn't you?" Luz walked up to Eda, looking right at her eyes.

Eda sighed, glowering. "Luz, that was a lifetime ago. Bump never gave me a chance…the jerk."

"I think he's sorry, Eda."

Eda gawked. "Sorry? Hah! That's a new one! He follows that rulebook like a sheep! I'm surprised you convinced him to let you do all nine so easily!"

"No, really. He admitted he made a mistake by punishing me and my friends. I think he meant you too." Eda said nothing, staring at the Latina girl. "I'm sorry you never got the chance you wanted back then, but aren't you happy he's at least giving me one?"

"Sure, I am," Eda said, gesturing her hands to the sides. She then crossed her arms, glancing away with a frown. "I just wish I had the same luck you had today."

No words were spoken for a good few seconds; only the crackling of the fireplace could be heard. After seconds ticked by, Luz wrapped her arms around Eda, smiling.

"We can learn together!" Eda snapped her head downward, wide-eyed. "Since I'll be learning about all the covens, there's nothing stopping me from sharing what I know with you. I could help you be even more powerful! That is…if you're okay with it?"

Eda's mouth hung open, dumbstruck. She never considered the thought of her apprentice offering something like this; she was the one who was supposed to give her guidance, not the other way around. Yet, she couldn't deny it was a tempting idea; maybe she could finally learn how to train King to actually stay put?

She smiled, softly gazing at the girl.

"Yes." Eda returned what she hoped was a "hug" to Luz. After a brief moment of stillness, she hears Luz give a little squeal, and she felt Luz's arms tighten their hold around her own back, her student's head resting on her shoulder and neck. "You're a good kid. I'm so p–…happy for you, Luz."

They continued to stand in the living room for another minute or two, holding each other by the fireplace with their warm embrace. Finally, they broke the hold.

Eda cleared her throat. "If we're done being mushy, do you still want help on that homework of yours?" Luz nodded. "Alright…let's sit down and have a look."

The two sat down on the couch in front of Eda's wanted poster, preparing to work on their fog brew. As Eda guided Luz through, she spoke gently, telling Luz anything she wanted to know, and even how to make the potion better being a master potion maker herself. After a good several minutes of trial and error, Luz finally did it, successfully tossing her brew down and causing a burst of fog upon impact. The sheer joy on Luz's face was contagious, as Eda smiled along with her, patting her head in approval.

Eda never had a good experience at Hexside School, and she lost a big opportunity there. However, Luz hadn't lost it, and is willing to give her that opportunity again. Seeing her enthusiasm, seeing her eagerness to learn…maybe Hexside isn't so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been watching The Owl House since January, and I love the family vibes I get from the main trio. I wanted to see how Eda would've reacted after the events of The First Day, and I think it turned out okay. I hope you enjoyed the story! Be sure to leave a review to help me improve my writing!


End file.
